Strawberry Gashes
by Raven White
Summary: A songfic set to Jack Off Jill's Strawberry gashes. Hermione realizes how much she truely has been neglecting Ginny, but is it too late?


Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The lyrics to Strawberry Gashes belong to the group Jack Off Jill.  
  
Author's Note: Yeah I know, Ginny was probably not the best character for the part, but still I think she fit it well...  
  
Turn her over  
  
A candle is lit,  
  
I see through her  
  
Blow it out and  
  
Save all her ashes for me  
  
Ginny awoke from a restless sleep, her tears like fire upon her face. Her head swam with images of the night past, blurring her vision, and her thoughts. The only thought that flowed through her brain was that she needed to get out of this place, this horrible place full of hate, and full of love. She was alone, so terribly alone and all she wanted now was someone to hold her, to tell her everything was all right...  
  
But that didn't look very promising. There was no one to hear her cry out, just as there had been no one the night before when it all started. Those damned visions of love, of comfort. What were they now but writing on the wall of her soul? Through the open window she heard the sounds of the streets, voices echoing, shouting out to loved ones. She thought she faintly heard that voice, that horrid voice from the night past, the one who had instructed her in the procedure.  
  
Curse me sold her  
  
The poison that runs it's course through her  
  
Pale white skin with  
  
Strawberry gashes all over  
  
All over  
  
She was tangled in the bloodstained sheets, and she tried desperately to free herself, it was no use, she was too weak. Blood was caked on her wrists, on the sleeves of her nightgown, under her nails. It was everywhere, seemed to be taking over the room. She looked to the floor. A box of razor blades, a few bottles of pills, they were supposed to numb the pain. Mental note: they didn't. They seemed to make it worse, prolong it.  
  
Hesitantly she stood up and made her way towards the bathroom. She feared her legs might give out, but soon she stood in front of the mirror, looking at her reflexsion. Her once shining red hair was now dull and stained with blood, her deep brown eyes now sunken in. Her complexion was paler than normal and her skin! It looked as if someone had taken it and stretched it over a frame much too large. What had she done?  
  
Watch me fault her  
  
You're living like a disaster  
  
She said kill me faster  
  
with strawberry gashes all over  
  
Hex me told her  
  
I dreamt of a devil that knew her  
  
Pale white skin with strawberry gashes  
  
all over all over  
  
Watch me fault her  
  
You're living like a disaster  
  
She said kill me faster  
  
with strawberry gashes all over  
  
* * *  
  
I lay quiet  
  
waiting for her voice to say  
  
"Some things you lose and some things you just give away"  
  
Hermione sat straight up in bed. Was that Ginny's scream she heard coming from the bathroom? Silently she padded down the hallway, more out of habit than anything. They were the only ones in the burrow. The rest of the Weasleys and Harry had gone on vacation.  
  
Scold me failed her  
  
If only I'd held on tighter to her  
  
Pale white skin that twisted and withered away from me  
  
Away from me  
  
She gasped when she saw Ginny standing there, looking so pale, so weak. She had really let herself go, why hadn't Hermione noticed. She sighed inwardly, she knew why, she'd been spending so much time with Ron, she'd almost totaly forgot her best friend.  
  
Slowly Ginny turned to face Hermione, tears mingling with dried blood on her cheeks. In her hand she held yet another blade and on the sink next to her lay an empty bottle of pills. Hermione didn't know what to do; right there in front of her was her best friend. And right there in front of her she was draining the last of her blood...  
  
Watch me lose her  
  
It's almost like losing myself  
  
Give her my soul  
  
and let them take somebody else get away from me  
  
Ginny let the blade drop to the floor as a fresh wave of tears...  
  
Watch me fault her  
  
You're living like a disaster  
  
She said kill me faster  
  
with strawberry gashes all over all over me... 


End file.
